Sunshine
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: Karena ia yakin segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan mungkin, sinar mentari akan mengiringi masa depan mereka menuju kedamaian hidup yang lebih baik. Must write fics here! For Infantrum Challenge: Your Own Ending. Rnr?


**A/N: **Sebelumnya, salam kenal semuanya!^^ Saya baru mempublish karya di fandom ini, karena sepertinya gak afdol kalau saya cinta sama Trilogi Hunger Games, tapi gak buat fic apa-apa =)) dan saya mendedikasikan fic ini dalam **Challenge: Your Own Ending**, karena saya gak puas dengan endingnya. Ada yang setuju sama saya? XD dan ini lebih memfokuskan diri sama pair PeetaxKatniss, kenapa? Karena saya cinta mereka dan itu hak saya *digampar* hehe lol, just kidding. And the last, mau read&review?

.

.

**Sunshine © Beatrixmalf**

**Hunger Games © Suzanne Collins—cuz I never take any profit from this fic.**

.

.

**Warning: **Canon, Modified Ending, Plot agak cepat, italic itu surat dari Gale, typo(s), sedikit OoC and another imperfectness? Le me know my fault in review?:)

.

.

**For Infantrum Challenge: Your Own Ending.**

.

.

_Dear Catnip,_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat dariku, kau telah marah padaku karena kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa penjelasan,karena aku tidak menemanimu di saat kritis saat pengadilan Coin, dan karena aku tidak datang ke Pemakaman Finnick._

_Aku hanya ingin minta maaf. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak bertemu denganmu karena—kau tahu sendirilah. Kau tahu aku. Dan aku berusaha menyibukkan diri di Distrik 2 sampai aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa mimpi buruk ini telah sirna seiring kehancuran Capitol._

_Dan aku ingin memberitahu—aku baik-baik saja disini. Hampir setiap hari aku mengunjungi Madge yang masih terguncang, dan kuharap kau bahagia mendengar bahwa Madge sudah lebih baik karenaku dan aku juga lebih baik karena dia._

_Jika kau sudah memaafkanku, Katniss, kau HARUS membalas suratku. Beritahu aku kabar terbaru dan keadaan distrik sekaligus perkembangan dirimu dan Peeta. Kuharap kau benar-benar cinta mati dengannya._

_NB: Maaf aku baru mengirim surat selang setahun ini. Oh ya, Katniss, aku rindu berburu denganmu._

_Gale Hawthorne._

Tulisan tangan ini—acak-acakan dengan banyak noda di kertasnya, kata-kata yang sarat makna dan terkesan irit benar-benar menunjukkan kekhasan seorang Gale. Dan saat tulisannnya berakhir—aku baru menyadari bahwa aku merindukan Gale. Sangat.

Namun kerinduan ini adalah rindu yang berbeda—tak ada rasa kopong dalam hatiku dan perasaan nyaris mati—tetapi lebih kepada rindu karena kehilangan figur seorang kakak.

Lagipula, aku nyaris tidak bertemu Gale selama setengah tahun lebih. Bahkan aku baru bertemu Annie, Johanna, Beetee dan Plutarch tiga bulan yang lalu—setelah jasad Finnick diketemukan dan dimakamkan kemarin.

Surat singkat itu membuat secercah rasa bahagia di hatiku—aku lega ia baik-baik saja. Aku juga bahagia apabila cintanya padaku mulai sedikit pudar akibat kehadiran Madge disana—mengingat aku mulai menyadari bahwa cintaku untuk Gale hanya sebatas sayangku sebagai saudara.

Dan hari ini bagaikan mimpi indah—Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, dan Gale Hawthorne mengirimiku surat yang mengabarkan kabar baik mereka, alun-alun baru di ditrik 12 yang jauh lebih bagus dari sebelumnya nyaris selesai dibangun, bahkan Haymitch bertingkah cukup manis hari ini.

Mengingat kehilangan dan kepahitan pasca-perang, kupikir ini balasan yang setimpal bagi perjuangan kami. Bahkan Annie pun mengaku 'kumat'nya akhir-akhir ini jarang muncul, dan ia memberitahuku di suratnya yang berbau laut cara jitu untuk menghalau kegilaannya; yaitu cukup mengingat senyum Finnick dan Odair Kecil di perutnya.

"Katniss," suara lembut yang familier itu berbisik di telingaku, membuatku terlonjak dan berbalik—menatap langsung manik biru laut Peeta. "Kau dapat kiriman dari Beetee."

Tetapi yang terpenting dari semuanya—Peeta benar-benar telah menjadi dirinya lagi. Ia selembut dan seromantis yang pernah kuingat, dan lengannya kembali mantap ketika memelukku atau menyentuhku—ia tidak lagi takut padaku.

Aku tersenyum. "Kiriman lagi? Apa bentuknya? Surat?"

"Oh ya, ada surat juga," Peeta tampak linglung. Kuduga, ia juga baru membaca surat-surat untuknya dan agak terguncang sepertiku. Peeta melayangkan tubuhnya ke sampingku dan menatapku. "Tapi kupikir ia memberimu barang juga. Aku diberinya ini," Peeta mengangkat tangannya, dan sebuah gelang dengan bandul mutiara dan ia menjelaskan fungsi alat itu untuk mempermudahnya membuat roti.

Aku memandangnya heran. "Barang? Ada diman—"

Belum selesai aku menjawab, ada suara grudukan keras yang membuatku menoleh—dan Mr. Teachray—penjaga keamanan di Desa Pemenang ini membawa sebuah kardus berukuran sedang. Aku langsung berdiri untuk membantunya dan mengangkatnya—Peeta turut membantu.

Setelah berterima kasih, aku membuka kardus itu cepat-cepat. Dan tak sempat aku menganga takjub melihat apa isinya—aku begitu antusias langsung mencoba busur dengan lambing mockingjay di mulut penembaknya.

_Busur Mockingjay—kuharap kau suka, dan dengan mengirimimu ini, berarti utangku tentang busur yang bisa membara lunas, benar? Dan kau juga harus tahu, aku telah mendapat peralataan lengkap disini. Kau HARUS mengunjungiku kapan-kapan. Oh ya, Katniss, kau harus membaca peraturan pemakaian dulu omong-omong._

_Volts/Beetee._

Aku tersenyum saat membaca surat singkat itu. Aku juga baru menyadari bahwa aku merindukan Beetee. Mungkin juga aku merindukan mantan peserta Hunger Games—kami telah lama tidak bertemu. Setelah membaca instruksi dan aturan pemakaian, aku memasang busur itu di tanganku dengan pas.

Busur itu membara setelah aku membiarkan kemarahan menguasai diriku. Dan ada banyak variasi panah yang bisa kugunakan, di antaranya ada yang bisa berfragmentasi jika ditembakkan dan diisi dengan racun—jadi dengan hati-hati kuletakkan alat itu di meja samping kursiku.

Aku menoleh lagi kepada Peeta. "Johanna juga mengirimimu pesan?"

Ekspresi Peeta langsung tertekuk—dan jelas-jelas aku tahu Johanna menyelipkan humor yang membuat Peeta sebal. "Ya. Dan aku benar-benar ingin meninju Johanna untuk itu."

Aku terkikik. "Mengapa tidak kau suruh saja dia buka baju lagi di depanmu? Aku yakin itu lebih baik," melihat Peeta yang mendelik kepadaku, aku segera menghentikan kikikanku. "Memang dia menulis apa?"

"Sebagian besar pengalamannya kembali ke distrik dan pamornya yang naik akibat membantumu. Ia juga telah menemukan tambatan hati," gerutu Peeta. "Dan ia memuat anjuran panjang lebar tentang bulan madu yang dapat kulakukan bersamamu, karena tidak ada yang dapat kau dan aku kerjakan selain 'bergulat' di malam hari."

"Astaga," aku merasakan mataku melebar, tapi ada secercah rasa geli yang menyelinap di hatiku—bukannya tersinggung, walaupun aku juga merona seperti Peeta.

"Benar-benar kata yang cocok untuk mewakilinya," dengus Peeta. "Lalu apa yang Gale, Annie, dan Johanna tulis di suratmu?"

"Annie memberitahukan usia kandungannya yang semakin besar dan perkembangan mentalnya. Johanna—eh, sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan isi suratmu, tapi ia juga menanyakan kabarku dan kunjungan kita yang dinantikannya," aku berhenti, dan aku dapat melihat Peeta menegang. Kuduga ia berasumsi surat yang dikirimkan Gale adalah surat cinta yang dramatis. "Sementara Gale—dia memberitakan kabar baiknya padaku, dan hubugannya dengan Madge. Dia juga menanyakan kabarmu." Walaupun tidak persis begitu.

Bahu Peeta melemas, dan dapat kulihat ia lega. "Oh, kuharap kau menyelipkan kabar baikku di surat balasanmu."

"Tentu, tentu," jawabku juga lega—dan seraya menumpuk kertas-kertas surat dan kiriman Beetee menjadi satu, aku memandang horizon yang mulai merubah warnanya menjadi jingga—dan dari teras rumahku ini, aku merasakan kedamaian dan kepastian masa depan yang menjanjikan.

Aku dapat merasakan tangan Peeta yang menelusup ke jemariku. Peeta bergeser mendekat, dan merangkulku cemas. Dan aku menyadari bahwa manik kelabuku sedikit berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Katniss?"

"Banyak hal," aku terdiam sebentar. "Aku merasa bahagia hari ini, Peeta. Aku bahagia mendengar kabar Johanna, Annie, Gale, Beete dan yang lain yang kunjung membaik, aku bahagia melihat pembangunan distrik yang lancar, kedamaian yang mulai tumbuh, dan terutama—aku bahagia kau telah kembali menjadi dirimu dan mengingatku."

Peeta masih diam, jadi aku melanjutkan. "Kupikir… kupikir aku telah kehilangan dirimu di tragedi penembakkan Coin itu, dan mungkin karena kekalutanku—aku kehilangan orientasi dan malah menembak Coin. Kupikir.."

"Ssssh," aku merasakan bibir Peeta yang mengusap puncak kepalaku, dan aku juga menyadari setetes air keluar dari manikku—astaga, apa aku secengeng itu? "Tidak ada gunanya menyesalkan masa lalu, Katniss. Dan kau telah membuktikan alasanmu membunuh Coin itu bukan tanpa sebab. Kau juga tahu bahwa cintaku kepadamu juga sebenarnya tak pernah luntur karena Racun Penjejak itu."

Aku terdiam. Sekarang kedamaian itu benar-benar menelusup hati, dan di saat-saat seperti inilah aku baru menyadari cintaku terhadap Peeta—adalah cinta yang sebenarnya.

Kami membiarkan nostalgia menerpa sanubari kami di bawah siraman matahari terbenam—dan aku dapat merasakan waktu bergerak seiring genggaman Peeta yang makin mengerat di jemariku—dan saat ia membawaku ke pelukannya.

Dan kala aku dan Peeta merayap masuk ke tempat tidur ketika malam telah tiba, dimana aku dapat merasakan lagi lengan kokoh dan bibir lembab di tubuhku—

Peeta akan bertanya lirih. "Lalu satu pertanyaan lagi, Katniss. Kau mencintaiku. Nyata atau tidak nyata?"

Maka aku akan menjawab dengan jujur dan sama lirihnya—

"Nyata."

Kemudian aku menyadari satu hal, bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin sinar mentari akan mengiringi masa depan kami.

.

.

.

_Karena lelaki dalam Pohon Gantung butuh periode yang begitu lama untuk menanti kekasihnya datang kepadanya._

_Tapi pada akhirnya, Sang Kekasih akan datang, mengambil kalung dari tali—dan berlari ke pelukan Sang Lelaki yang menantinya—_

_Dan sesungguhnya, Peeta—kau lah 'Sang Lelaki' dalam Pohon Gantung itu, dan aku adalah 'Sang Kekasih'_

_(—butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari cintaku padamu, tetapi kau harus mengetahui, bahwa cintaku tumbuh seiring dandelion musim semi sehabis peristiwa roti itu—)_

**Fin.**

_**Cuap-Cuap Sayur Lodeh:**_

Saya tahu ini cacat T.T tadinya gak pede publish ini, tetapi apa daya—harus mempublish sesuatu untuk menandai bahwa saya cinta sama Trilogi Permainan Lapar =')) *kembali digampar* apa saya harus menghapus fic ini? X') atau sebaiknya di keep saja? Saya tidak pede soalnya…. *pundung* dan maaf Ru-Senpai, entri saya mungkin nyampah di challenge dirimu ;_;

Lalu, adakah yang tidak mengerti? Saya menciptakan hints Gale-Madge disini, dan Gale menemukan figur seorang Katniss yang tegar di diri Madge, dan menemukan bahwa cintanya pada Katniss mulai memudar. Sementara Annie—karena ketidakjelasan perasaannya karena kehilangan Finnick (Oh, Finnick! ;w;) saya membuat: dirinya justru semakin membaik akibat kehilangan Finnick, karena dengan mengingat senyuman Finnick membuat dirinya kuat. Kalau Johanna, akhirnya dia juga menemukan tambatan hatinya =)) ohya, maaf juga alur di akhir agak cepat m(_ _)m

Sudahlah, saya berterima kasih karena sudah membaca—dan sudikah readers terhormat mengkritik/memberikan saran/memberikan pujian/memberikan fave (mimpi!:b) atau sekedar meninggalkan jejak di kotak review?

**1317 only. 17/05/2012.**


End file.
